


Get Some Rest

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Even after going to the dance, Blake still can't relax. Falling asleep this night will be difficult...at least until Yang takes matters into her own, cuddly hands.





	Get Some Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP finally getting the sleep they deserve.

Blake sat awake in her bed, hugging her knees, just like she had done for so many nights recently. She had enjoyed herself at the dance—she really had. Yang, Sun, and the rest of her team had made sure of it. But now the illusion was broken and the weight of the real world came crashing back down.

Someone had _been_ there. At their school, which was supposed to be _safe_. Ruby had already filled them in on her encounter with the masked woman, but once she had finished recounting the details, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang moved on to other topics of discussion. They couldn’t seem to stop talking about the dance.

They were still talking about it now. At least, Blake was pretty sure they were. She wasn’t paying too much attention. There were more important things to think about. She sighed and hugged her knees tighter.

After a few more minutes, the rest of the team finally quieted down, and Weiss shut off the lights. _Well, time to try to sleep._

Yet she didn’t move. How could she sleep knowing that their school had been infiltrated? The entire school had let their guard down for the night. What were the teachers _thinking_? She couldn’t just stand by and let this happen again. She couldn’t—

Blake gasped as a large, blonde mop of hair flopped down in front of her face. “Hello!” Yang drawled with a smile.

“Yang! What are you doing?” Blake whispered.  “You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

“Hah, you’re one to talk.” Yang frowned at her.

Of course. Yang just couldn’t let this go, could she? “Yang,” Blake sighed and rested her chin on her knees, “I know you want me to relax—and I did! I went to the dance. But look what happened? This is what happens if we don’t act.”

Yang shifted in her bunk to lean a bit further over the edge. “And we _will_ act. I promise. But you still need to sleep. Were you even listening to me earlier?”

“Of course, I was,” Blake muttered, but aside from that, she stayed silent.

“You can at least relax for tonight. Ozpin knows about that woman in the mask now, he’ll have people on guard. She’d be stupid to try anything else tonight. I’m just asking for _one night_ , Blake.” When Blake didn’t respond, she continued. “Take a deep breath.”

She did….But she still refused to lie down.

Yang rolled her eyes, then pulled her head back up. Blake could hear her muttering to herself. “Fine. You made me do this.”

There was a thud as Yang dropped down to the floor next to Blake’s bunk. Just as she looked up at her, Blake felt a light push on her shoulder.

“Scoot.”

“Huh?”

“Move over.” Yang kept poking her.

“…Why?” Blake asked as she hesitantly moved a couple inches to the left. “What do you think you’re….” She trailed off as Yang reached out to lift up her legs, straighten out her knees, and set them back down.

Then Yang climbed in next to her.

Still not quite sure what was happening, Blake just sat and stared for a minute. “Yang, what are you doing?”

“Sleeping. I’m tired. And I know you are, too.” She pushed a strand of Blake’s hair away from her eyes. “Your eyelids are drooping.”

With the heat she could feel rising on her cheeks, Blake was suddenly glad that the night vision of humans wasn’t nearly as good as that of the Faunus. “So, you’re just going to stay here…all night?”

“As long as that’s okay with you.” At Blake’s silence, she added, “Is it?”

“…Yeah.”

Smiling, Yang wrapped her arms around Blake’s torso and nuzzled her head into her side.

Blake tried to stifle a giggle. Reluctantly, she finally lay down and sat her head on the pillow next to Yang’s. She smiled as Yang’s arms tightened slightly around her.

“Good night, Blake.” She felt Yang’s words against her back more than she heard them.

Finally feeling how heavy her eyelids were, Blake let them flutter shut. She placed her hand over Yang’s, lightly running her thumb over Yang’s knuckles. “Thank you, Yang.”

Blake felt the corners of Yang’s mouth curve upward. “Anytime.”

 _Anytime, huh?_ Blake hoped she meant it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been such a huge fan of RWBY for so darn long, but somehow it's taken me this long to actually write something for the fandom. So of course I had to fix that, and of course it had to be Bumblebee <3 
> 
> Thanks to revenblue for sharing the prompt with me (even though you were probably hoping I'd use the prompt for a fandom you're actually part of...whoopsy).


End file.
